wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Good Dragons Under a Terrible Leader
Good Dragons Under a Terrible Leader Guava is a young RainWing male dragonet growing up in the NightWing prison camp. This is an alternate universe where NightWings have taken over the RainWing kingdom with Queen Battlewinner alive and ruling. With all the dragonets taken; world caos has erupted with Blister as the SandWing Queen and Morrowseer by her side. Guava has to live through all these troubles and find peace through the rubble. Prolouge Queen Battlewinner had her red burning armer glimmering. She was in the Rain Forest and has escaped the volcano with her life. The NightWings were saved and she would rule another hundred years. Bowing before her in the ashes and dark were five dragons. ''Dragonets ''to be precise. She turned to Mastermind who always gave looks to his son... Starflight. He was ingured from the euroption and the closed his eyes tightly and was covered in burns. There was that fireproof MudWing who seemed to be trying to protect the others by spreading his wings a little. The SeaWing was grimacing while bowing her head. There was also the SandWing, or what it a SandWing? A hybrid? Last but not least was that RainWing. Battlwinner gaver her a long stare thinking that will be the first to kill... "Guards, chain them up to a tree. I'll see what I'll do next." *** The next day Battlwinner appeared before the defeated dragonets. Perfect, they were chained up to one giant forest tree. "Did any struggle?" Battlewinner asked a guard. "Yes, the SeaWing did nip a little." Battlewinner saw in the corner of her eye a NightWing rub his arm and wince. "I guess that poor little SeaWing needs a lesson." She said with a grin. "Guards!" She growled, but then the scarred-eared Wisdom said, "Wait no... She's the daughtor of Queen Coral and Coral is allied with Blister and so are we. If we kill her what will Coral do?" Battlewinner thought, "Fine, we'll bring her to her mother tommorow." The SeaWing showed her teeth at the Queen. "And with the rest... take them one by one away for interogation." Chapter 1 I hauled the rock and placed it on a ledge and wipped my snout tiredly. Why did he have to do this job? Why not be a servant to Queen Battlewinner or a security guard? Maybe I can even be a fruit gatherer. But this... this was the worst job. Soon I had the urdge to change his scales to his favorite dark blue with brown. But they didn't allow RainWings to change color during public. Instead they had to have white scales or else the NightWings will beat them. I just thought they all looked like IceWings- not that I ever met an IceWing. But I was almost done and just twelve more rocks to go... Around me were RainWings of all ages and sizes all of them have to do twenty boulders. On all of our wings were metal bands and around their neck was metal bands of different colors. I was in the Red Group which was the group for the lowest class of RainWings. They got all the dirty work like building Queen Battlewinner's Fortress like what he was doing now. The highest class was the Black Group. They were the RainWings with the Black Bands and they usually don't have their wings banded either because of their rank. They were the most faithful of RainWings to the NightWings and some of the NightWings even treats them as equals, they can even change their scales! I went to the boulder pile and rolled a rock to the wall he was working on. I was born into a Red Family and would always be a Red RainWing. But maybe one day... "Hey you! HURRY UP!" I looked up and saw a black dragon his age. Handsome face with dark brown eyes; Browneyes. Browneyes was usually my tormentor and always made me go faster or do harder jobs. Probably because he was the same age and loved doing it. "Number 1131. What did I tell you?" Oh and one thing I forgot to tell you. We have numbers on our bands like cereal numbers or something. NightWings never use our ''real ''names. "Yes High One." Category:Content (QueenClam) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)